Will of the Gods
by TaylaNovak
Summary: The past is never behind us. Irzu's path flows through it and forward. Risa came to Defiance to see her old friends, the Spirit Riders, or more specifically Rathus, an old flame. She doesn't know that her destiny will shake Defiance to its foundation, or that Irisa has the sight and can see it. With a great conspiracy ocurring, she must answer the summons of the Irathient gods.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First Defiance fic ever. Just got done watching season 1, haven't seen any other seasons so that's where the story will be taking place. It begins after the pilot episode. Go easy on me but feedback is appreciated.

Disclaimer:I own nothing except my OC

"NeedWant." Anira said, reading the front of the bustling building. She raised an eyebrow. "Sounds interesting." Stepping into the establishment, she was immediately impressed with the decor. Dark lowlights that gave the room sexy, relaxing atmosphere and the massive tree with the bar built around it was breathtaking, along with the tendrils and vines hanging from the branches connected to colorful lighted globes that served as the primary lighting system. "Very interesting."  
She approached the bar and an alluring dark haired vixen moved to face her. Without waiting for an order, she reached for two shot glasses and a bottle of blue liquid from one of the shelves built into the tree itself and flashing a dazzling smile before filling the glasses.  
"It's always good to see fresh faces in the NeedWant." She said.  
Anira picked up one of the glasses and studied the liquid with a smirk. "How do you know I'm new?"  
"Well, the fact that you're an Irath kinda gave it away, and the fact that you are so sexy and haven't been to see me gave it away as well." She grinned. "I'm Kenya." She took a sip from her glass while Anira simply knocked hers back all the way.  
"Anira." She licked her lips. The drink was sweet tasting, more like berries rather than alcohol.  
"And what brings you to Defiance?"  
"I came to see some old friends, but I am told they won't be back in town for another few hours. Today is usually the day they come, so I was told."  
"Hmm, you must be looking for the Spirit Riders." Kenya smiled. "Well, since you aren't busy, how about you join me for a little diversion? That is, if you have the scrip."  
Anira raised her eyebrow and reached into her corset, pulling out a large wad of scrip. "That enough for a little diversion?" Kenya made a move to take the scrip but she stuffed it back into her shirt. "Come get it." The vixen knocked back her shot and grabbed Anira's hand and lead her up a metal staircase to room 106.

"You are amazing." Kenya gasped as she lay panting with Anira curled tightly around her, nuzzling her neck after a rather exhausting diversion.  
"Thank you. You are quite adept at what you do as well." said the Irathient.  
"Are all of your people this cuddly?"  
Anira snorted. "Unfortunately, I am alone."  
Kenya turned in her arms until they were face to face and slowly and passionately kissed the Irathient's soft, sweet lips. "Well then, I guess I was lucky." She smiled and kissed her again. Anira pulled her impossibly closer and deepened the kiss.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and the person on the other side barely waited before opening it. Neither woman in the bed made an attempt to cover themselves as Amanda Rosewater immediately turned around and mumbled an apology before quickly closing the door.  
"Sisters." Kenya said with a sigh. "I guess our time's up." Anira returned the sigh, sat up and stretched in an almost catlike motion. She felt the other woman running her fingers across her back and paused.  
"What do your markings mean?" Her finger moved to trace the four symbols on her back.  
"There are symbols of the four Irathient , god of the flame. Gyakusa, god of passion. He often takes the form of the keinti. Gyamasha, god of intellect, the mind. And Irzu. He commands what your people would call fate."  
"You didn't strike me as a religious sort." Kenya said, removing her hand and rolling off the bed.  
"I sort of am. But that does not stop me from enjoying the pleasures of life."  
"You take the first shower. I better see what Amanda wants." Kenya pouted prettily as she wrapped herself in a black silk robe to exit the room.  
Anira smiled to herself as she bathed and dried her hair. She dressed in a clean pair of jeans and her favorite cropped vest. She put on her black boots and carefully inserted her knives in the sides. Kenya and Amanda returned. "I am so sorry about that, I swear I didn't mean to just barge in on you like that." said Amanda, turning half red and starting to babble. Anira assured her it was all right. "We don't get many Irathients in Defiance unless its the Spirit Riders."  
"Kenya told me all about what happened and don't worry about it. I don't think I'll be here long anyway. Thank you Madam Mayor." She smiled at Kenya. "And to you, but I must be going."

Irisa was on her way to the lawkeeper's office when she spotted the strange female Irathient. She left fiery footprints in the dust as she walked and her markings, what looked like to be representations of the the four Irathient gods, a flame, a keinti, a circle, and a ring, seemed to glow a bright white, but she didn't notice. She was sure she was the only one who noticed. The woman stopped and looked around and for no reason at all turned her head to look at her. They stared at one another for a few moments before the arrival of motorcycles and a roller caught both of their attentions. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello Everyone, I have decided that since I have so many stories and ideas for more, that I'll update the stories by category and/or by whichever story has the most reviews. For reviews, I would love detailed feedback on the stories, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you didn't understand, etc. You get the drift.

I'm really sorry for the stories that haven't been updated in a while. I just finished with honors chemistry and it was kicking my ass. So sorry, I'll try to do better with the updates.

Thanks!


End file.
